


Everything's Gonna Be Alright

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Younger Days [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aftermath of Time Travel, Caring, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link has cat like behavior, Navi (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Majora's Mask, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, Sickfic, Talon is a good dad, Tatl (mentioned), abandonment issus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: Talon saw how Link tried to use sign language at first but his hands shook too much for that or Link couldn't concentrate on it anymore."I-I..." Link didn't even get one word out.Talon's eyes immediately widened. It had to be serious when Link started talking to him. Before the farmer could ask Link another thing, Link's feet gave out.Talon caught the teenager before he hit the ground.______________________________Before the Hero of Time meets the other Heroes he wasn't alone.Despite of what people thought, Talon didn't care about Link just because his daughter cared. He cared because this boy deserved everything good after all that happened to him. Link deserved a family and if nobody else was there for him then Talon would even fight the three Goddesses if needed just to protect him.
Relationships: Link & Malon, Malon &Talon, Talon (Legend of Zelda) & Link
Series: Younger Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read the rest of the series to understand this as this plays before the other fics take place.

Talon noticed all day that Link had been a lot more shakier than usual. He’d only used sign language while talking with Malon too, which he rarely did.  
Malon didn't seem to notice though that something was wrong with her friend hence she had left to make the delivery.  
When she was out of both Link's and Talon's sight, Link's shakiness just got worse and his breathing sounded a lot more shallow.

"Link? Are you alright?" Talon knew that Link didn't like showing weakness but Talon had to know about his well-being.

Talon saw how Link tried to use sign language at first but his hands shook too much for that or Link couldn't concentrate on it anymore.

"I-I..." Link didn't even get one word out.

Talon's eyes immediately widened. It had to be serious when Link started talking to him. Before the farmer could ask Link another thing, Link's feet gave out.  
Talon caught the teenager before he hit the ground.

"You're alright. You're gonna be alright but first you have to tell me what's wrong, Link," Talon asked, not even hiding the worry in his voice.

Link tried to get up again but his legs gave out immediately.  
Talon wondered how stubborn this boy could be.

"I'm alright..." the teenager whispered with his unused voice.

Talon sighed at that, "I can't help you, Link, if you don't tell me what's wrong. You need to trust me, please."

Link closed his eyes out of exhaustion and nodded.

“Everything feels hot and cold at the same time. It hurts,” the teenager whispered roughly and Talon was glad that he tried to answer the question as good as he could.

Talon scooped up Link in his arms.

"Now let's get inside."

The young hero's skin was burning hot and Talon didn't like that one bit.

Link was opening his eyes again when Talon laid him down on a bed.  
Glassy blue eyes watched Talon as he fetched the stuff he needed.

Talon knew how to take care of a fever, having Malon but he really hoped that a fever was the only thing that Link had.

He saw that the young one had his eyes open, watching him like Talon couldn't be trusted.

Link was waiting for something.  
Waiting to be cast out, to be left alone in the world.

"You're alright," Talon repeated when he put the wet washcloth on Link's forehead.  
"Nothing's gonna hurt you while I'm here."

Talon opened a bottle of medicine, hoping that it will help the boy.  
He was surprised when he got Link to drink it without resistance.

"Don't go," the boy whispered sleepily, holding Talon's arm but he let go again.

"Alright" Talon said, grabbed a book that was just lying around and started reading out loud.

_“'There was nothing so VERY remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so VERY much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!’...'”_

Talon seemed to have fallen asleep while reading but he got woken up by the sounds from Link.

Link was restless, murmuring about time he had left, about puzzles he had to solve, crying out for names that he had never mentioned in front of Talon before.  
He wasn't holding still either and the peaceful slumber from hours ago seemed to have vanished completely.

"I'm here! It's alright, Link!" Talon was visibly in panic.  
The farmer had never seen the teenager in such a state, in such pain.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me! Please Navi," a sob was the sound coming from Link's throat, "don't leave me again."

Talon tried at first to calm the boy in his sleep but that didn't help either.

"I have just 15 hours, 20 minutes and 58 seconds left," Link would gasp in his feverish dream.

Talon didn't dare to think about why time was so important to Link, didn't dare to think about what had happened.

"Wake up, Link!"

Link's eyes snapped open.  
He didn't know where he was but those arms that were restraining didn't help to calm him down.  
Didn't the other person know that they were in danger? That he had to let go if he wanted to be save from the moon?

"Please let me go," Link sobbed, not knowing why. He wasn't so easily to upset normally.  
"I don't have much time left! You need to let me go, please"

Link just wanted to go home, to forgot everything that has to do with hero stuff.  
Link wanted his family.  
But the person wasn't letting him go.  
Link noticed how hot it was.  
How his muscles hurt, how everything hurt.

"Please it's hurting me."

He was a pathetic hero, whining about what was hurting him. Nobody cared anyway.  
The hands still didn't let go of him.

Link flinched when a hand was on his face to wipe of his tears.  
The teenager didn't know what to do. How could he make the other person understand that Link didn't have much time left?

"Shh, everything's gonna be alright, Link." The voice said.

They were wrong.  
Nothing was gonna be alright if Link didn't get up and continued his quest.  
Link struggled more, hoping that the other person will finally let him go.  
Didn't they see the moon falling slowly down? How the world was ending?  
It seems that only the Hero of Time and his company noticed the moon with its face.

Then Link realized something.

"Where is Tatl?" He breathed out.  
She couldn't have left him?  
She wouldn't dare, not until she knew that her brother was save from Skullkid.  
  
"Where is she? She can't leave me too like everybody else does. Where is she? Where is Tatl?"  
  
Link was panicking more.  
How could he save the world all alone?  
Without a fairy to help him?

He had to think of Malon and how she called him "Fairy boy".  
She was wrong.  
She was utterly wrong.  
Fairies left him.  
First Navi and now Tatl too.  
He was the boy that fairies didn't find worthy of their presence.

Talon's heart was breaking when he saw Link in this state.  
He didn't know what really happened to the boy, not even his daughter knew everything that happened to Link.  
Talon wished though that it had never happened to the kid. He didn't deserve anything wrong what had happened to him.

Talon hold a flask full of medicine against Link's lips anew.

"Please you need to drink it. Everything is gonna be alright."

This time the young one drank it with more resistance than before but Talon was relieved that he still did it even in his panicked state.

"I promise that I'm gonna wake you if something happens. You're safe here, son." Talon whispered calming.  
He stroke through the blond hair of the teenager.

"Talon?" The young one mumbled a lot calmer, finally recognizing where he was and that it was Talon holding him.

"I'm here and I'm gonna protect you." Talon kissed the forehead of the teenager. "And I'm still here when you wake up again. I'm not gonna leave you."

The farmer was glad that Link wasn't panicking anymore.

"y-... promise?" Glassy blue eyes looked in Talon's direction but the adult didn't think that Link really saw him.  
His throat had to hurt by now, Talon thought. It wasn't often that he heard the teenager speak this much on one day.

"I promise you with my whole heart that I'm not gonna leave you. Now let's get some food and water in you, boy."

When Malon came home late at night, she didn't really expect that someone was waiting for her.  
Her father was probably sleeping and Link went away again, not wanting to bother them for too long.

Well that was what she expected and in only one point she was right.

Epona was still there and Link told her that he wanted to take the horse with him should he go soon.  
So he couldn't be gone except he changed his mind but Malon didn't believe that for one second.

There was still nobody outside, who welcomed her, so they had to be asleep.

Malon only hoped that Link didn't have any nightmares while she was gone.

First she searched in the living room if her father or Link were there but they weren't.  
Then she searched in her room. Maybe Link was here but he wasn't and slowly Malon had a bad feeling.

What had happened?

Normally her father and Link would wait in the living room if Malon had to go and deliver things and when not then Link had to be in their room, needing her scent so he could sleep.

"Link? Dad? Are you here?" The panic in her voice was unmistakable.

She quickly opened the door to her father's bedroom when she was greeted by a sight that she didn't expect.

Link lying sickly in the bed and Talon sitting on the floor holding his hand.  
Both were sleeping safe and soundly.

Malon smiled when she listened to Link and Talon sleeping.

Link was purring loudly and Talon was snoring.

They were like father and son and Malon couldn't be more glad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask, yes Talon is reading "Alice in Wonderland" to Link. It's a direct quote from it.  
> I had this idea just because I find it interesting how kinda similar both Alice in Wonderland and Majora's Mask are.  
> I hope you enjoyed the Talon and Link interaction and I'm all in that Link gets a father figure that isn't a manipulative talking tree.  
> Thanks for reading and pls leave a review <3


End file.
